


Underestimate

by icyfreezepop



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, anyways this is just a one shot i don't plan on doing anything else with it, thanks for readin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyfreezepop/pseuds/icyfreezepop
Summary: pretty short one shot about my pharmercy babes having a contest to see who can squat more. this would be like mercy's final "aha so she does wanna Do The Do"  confirmation moment. hope u like





	

"No, no, that's  _cheating_."   
  
The wiry man slammed his fists on the table, causing several pieces to shake. A large, gruff hand reached out to steady the device in front of them.  
  
"Nah. It ain't cheatin'. How can ya cheat at this."   
  
Jamison's eyes widened before he leaned in, squinting. The burly man before him, Mako, remained completely still, eyes unreadable behind his mask.  
  
"By bein' a dirty rotten  _cheater_ , that's how."   
  
"It  _ain't."_  
  
"It  _is."_  
  
"It  _ain't!"_  
  
"It  _IS!"_  
  
Mako stood, and Jamison followed. They rounded the table and faced each other. Jamison did not cower in fear as Mako towered above him; rather, he straightened his normally hunched back and shoved a bony finger into the other man's huge stomach.   
  
"You're a cheater and I ain't leavin' till ya admit it!" The duo stood in silence, eyes glaring. Mako swiftly picked Jamison up by squeezing both of the smaller mans arms to his torso. Junkrat began to scream, legs flailing helplessly as Mako laughed.   
  
The duo snapped their heads towards the sound of the door opening.  
  
"But of course. I mean, what would the great  _Angela Ziegler_ not be good a- oh."  
  
The two women stopped short as they stared at the scene before them. A game sat on a coffee table in the center of the room. Mako's chair lay on the floor, while the man himself stood with a squirming Jamison in his hands. All for stayed still and silent before Junkrat gave his assaulter's stomach a good kick, signalling to be dropped. The wiry man caught his balance after the fall, and laughed nervously, placing his hands behind his back.  
  
"W-well, g'day ladies! Sorry you two had to see that, heh heh. It's just that ol' Mak-y here thought he'd pull a fast one on me."  
  
The tall man slithered forward one long leg at a time, bowing his head and extending an arm.  
  
"Fortunately, though, I taught him some respect! Showed him how a  _real_ man wins, y'see."  
  
Angela and Fareeha looked from Jamison, to Mako, to Jamison, and finally to each other. It was Fareeha who spoke first.  
  
"Yes, it certainly looked like you showed him who is boss. I can't imagine how it must have felt to be cheated out of a win for Connect Four."   
  
Angela giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Jamison sputtered while the Roadhog's throaty laugh filled the room. The giant man lumbered forward and placed his hand on the scruff of the blonde's neck.  
  
"'Scuse us, misses."   
  
The women parted, allowing the men to exit through the door. As the metal slammed shut, a yelp could be heard followed by an exclamatory " _Hey!"_    
  
Fareeha chuckled as she and Angela moved to the back of the recreation center. Towards the front of the room by the door, there were tables of varying sizes allowing the team to play a number of board games, along with billiards, air hockey, and more. The back of the room held some free weights and machines, a large tire suspended from the ceiling by a rope, and a line of Nerf guns with pink bunny stickers on them which lined the wall. They proceeded to the free weights, Fareeha easily picking several plates up with one hand and using her other to grab a set of dumbbells. She began arranging them back into low-to-high order, and Angela stood idly by. The blonde doctor couldn't help but admire the ease with which Fareeha picked up the weights, placing them all in one hand without any sign of effort. She felt her cheeks begin to burn.   
  
A few more clanks, and Fareeha finally turned to face Angela. A small smirk sat on her face, and she extended her arm in invitation towards the barbell she had readied on a weight rack.  
  
"Show me what you've got then, Doctor."   
  
The blonde moved forward, eyeing the bar. She then leaned down to see the numbers on the weight. As Pharah watched, Mercy wordlessly removed the weights Pharah had placed on the bar.   
  
"Ah, I apologize, I should have known to put less." Angela shot her a glare before lifting two 50 pound plates and looping them onto both sides of the bar. The Egyptian watched as Angela made the trip two more times.   
  
Without a word, and facing the giant mirror extending across the back wall, the doctor maneuvered under the bar, allowing it to rest on her shoulders. With one puff of breath, she scooted forward to remove the bar from the rack, and squat down with ease. She repeated the exercise a few times before racking the bar.  
  
Pharah's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. She felt a surge of pride flow through her body, but she couldn't quite understand why.  
  
"That was very good, Doctor. Not the best I've seen," she winked. "But not bad by any means."  
  
Angela laughed, throwing her head back. ""Not the best you've seen, hm? Who might hold that record then."  
  
Pharah strode forward, grabbing more plates from the stacks and placing them onto the bar. She shrugged her shoulders simply, and sent a casual "Me, of course." back to the doctor. The soldier placed herself into position under the bar.  
  
Fareeha squated, and made sure to maintain her breathing. As she came up, she did everything she could to stop her body from shaking. She couldn't let Angela know she always skipped leg days.  
  
After racking the weights, she turned to face her competitor triumphantly. "You see? I am the best."   
  
Mercy moved forward. "We will see about that, Fareeha."   
  
She strode to the weights with purpose and began the procedure of filling the bar with more weight. The brunette merely watched, eyes wide and jaw slacking as Mercy continuously added more to the bar.  
  
With one quick movement, the doctor had the metal on her shoulders and began the exercise. Her muscles screamed, but she reveled in the familiar burn. She hoped Pharah wouldn't be able to guess that squats were the only workout she ever deliberately did.  
After racking the bar, she faced the other woman with a triumphant laugh. Only, Pharah's eyes were not on her. They seemed to be finding the ceiling to be the most interesting thing in the world, and Mercy took note of Pharah's arms crossed behind her back, and the clench of her jaw. She watched as the blush spread from the dark complected woman's cheek to the bottom of her neck.   
  
"T-that was very good, Ziegler. Very, ah, impressive."  
  
Angela felt her face twist into an impish grin, and inched closer to the woman. "Oh,just impressive? Please, Fareeha, tell me exactly what you thought about it."   
  
Pharah's head snapped forward, and Mercy watched as her dark pupils dilated, completely shrinking the brown iris. The blood roaring in both of their ears prevented them from hearing the door opening and the footsteps coming closer. Angela stood with cocked hips and quirked brow, and the air felt heavy.  
  
"Sorry gals, I left my...ah, okay." 

Junkrat had gallivanted over to the women with head held high, mouth in a wide grin. He'd been so focused on looking confident that he hadn't picked up on the atmosphere surrounding the girls. But upon noticing their heavy lidded eyes, arched bodies, and sweat coated skin...well, you didn't need to be a scientist to figure out what that was all about.  
  
"We-e-ell...looks like you two are gettin' on nicely."  
  
Pharah's face flushed impossibly darker, and she glanced at the doctor, who's cheeks were coated in burgundy. Fareeha pushed herself past Junkrat, throwing an apology over her shoulder before exiting the room. Junkrat moved to the wall, grabbing a Nerf gun. He leaned in to Mercy and lowered his voice while pretending to look around for anyone that might be listening.   
  
"You don't tell, I don't tell. That good?"   
  
Mercy could only nod, body still frozen. She felt like she was a schoolgirl being caught passing love notes in class. Junkrat nodded and thumped her on the back before taking his leave.  
  
The doctor stood, staring at her reflection in the mirror. After a few moments of letting the shock die down, she felt her lips curl devilishly. She spun around, striding confidently towards the door.   
  
She still needed Pharah's opinion.


End file.
